What Happens in Vegas
by Fangirl2811
Summary: This is a Harry Potter version of "What Happens in Vegas" with Draco/Ginny. Draco and Ginny wake up to each other and apparently, they got married the night before. Will they break it off, or will they work it out to a happy ending?
1. Waking up to red hair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I woke up with a severe headache, a bad feeling and no memory of the previous night, whatsoever. I rubbed my eyes to make the sleepiness in my eyes go away. I saw the white ceiling of the room and got confused further. I looked around the room and came to this conclusion- I wasn't in my room at the Manor, nor was I in my dorm at Hogwarts. I moved my head a little and let out a groan; my head hurt and my ears were ringing with the silence of the room.

I looked beside me and found a tiny vial with a potion that I recognized as "Hangover Potion". I thanked whoever put this tiny gift there and un-stoppered it. I was still lying down so I gulped it in one go. My vision became clearer and my head started feeling better. My ears stopped ringing and I was surprised to hear someone breathing beside me. I started thinking about the worse situation possible and sat up.

The white cover slipped down and came to rest across my torso. My _bare_ torso. My eyes almost popped out of my sockets in bewilderment. I usually slept in my grey pajamas. I started panting heavily and lifted the covers. I was currently naked in a bed somewhere with someone. This couldn't get any worse. I turned my head, in what felt like slow-motion, and was more horrified to find vibrant red hair. I spoke too soon. I considered scrambling out of the bed, but I reminded myself that I had no clothes on. I stared at the red hair, so red that only a _Weasley_ could have them.

I ran my fingers through my hair and started to think of ways to get out of this mess when I heard a groan, like the one that came out my mouth when I had tried to move. I froze and strained my ears to hear any movement. She turned, probably, and I hear a faint clink; her fingernails must have found the tiny vial. I heard the gulp of her swallowing and waited for her to see me.

Finally, I heard her breath stop and I could feel the covers lifting. She let the covers drop and when she screamed, I presumed she had seen me.

* * *

GINNY'S POV

My head hurt and my ears rang. I turned to find the familiar vial that had saved me from my mother a couple of times. I clasped it and my fingernails clinked against it; I needed to cut them, they had grown too long and out of control. I gulped it at once and relaxed. My head cleared but last night still evaded my mind. I could take care of that later. First, I needed to figure out where the hell I was.

I started sitting up but I lay back down; I had felt a little breeze just touch my skin when the covers had lifted a bit. My breath stopped and I lifted the covers to confirm what I suspected. Naked. Well, I would have a lot of explaining to do when I finally reach home.

I finally sat up, clutching the covers to my chest, and saw the other occupant of the bed. Those silky blonde hair, which were usually so neat and slick, were standing up in different directions. I wanted to reach out and smooth them down when realization dawned on me. I screamed my heart out; I was naked in bed with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Review please :D


	2. Realizing the actual situation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

GINNY'S POV

I finished screaming and pointed at Malfoy accusingly. "Y-YOU!" I finally was able to say. Malfoy said nothing but held up his hands. I lowered my hand and found my wand. I flicked it and a pair of dark blue jeans with a check light blue shirt appeared in my lap with the other necessities. I saw Malfoy doing the same.

I climbed out of bed, careful not to let the covers slip lower than my shoulders. When the cover started slithering away from Malfoy, he protested. I stopped where I was and he quickly slipped on his boxers while lying down and I left the room.

I came back, fully dressed and my hair tied up, to see Malfoy also ready. He actually looked...nice in his black pants and grey shirt. I looked up to his eyes and saw the expression of horror in them. I started towards him slowly, like a hunter approaching it's prey, but with concern filling me. Now that I had noticed his fright, I saw that he was rigid and very stunned. "What is it, Malfoy?" I asked delicately. I couldn't believe how civil I was being with that git.

He held up his right hand, like that was, somehow, supposed to answer my query. "What, Malfoy?" I was starting to get agitated and thought that maybe, this could just be a joke. Malfoy made a sound. He cleared his throat and then tried again. I would have laughed at his pathetic endeavor if I hadn't understood what he had breathed out. "Married."

I didn't believe it at first, but then I turned my gaze form his face to his hand. The hand which he had lifted had a gold band with the initials "G.W" imprinted on it. I was aghast and ashamed at myself; I hadn't noticed the ring on my hand even once. I checked my hand, and there it was. Golden like the sun with two letters carved in it; "D.M". I tried to take the ring out, quite desperately, but it won't budge.

I looked towards Malfoy, struck with horror once more. He nodded his head in answer to my silent question. I had been linked with Draco Malfoy. 'LINKED' echoed through my brain till I had to sit down. After some of the shock had worn off, I looked up and found myself face to face with Malfoy. I was surprised to see the worry in his deep grey eyes. *eh, hmm. Ahem* "You okay, G-G….You okay, Ginny?" Ginny smiled faintly. "It's just that, being linked…it's so much serious than I thought." Malfoy nodded grimly. "Yeah. We're in so deep. I don't know how I will tell my mother that I linked me and my magic to that of a blood traitor."

Any faint sign of a smile was wiped off my face and I stood up abruptly. Malfoy stumbled backwards but then stood up. He brushed himself clean with his hands and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could insult me or my family further I raised my hand and slapped him across his face. He staggered backwards by the force of my slap, gripping his cheek. I went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I didn't come out till I knew I had cooled down.

DRACO'S POV

Finally stopped screaming. Acting like it's my fault that she got hammered and got drunk with me.

Some space, at last. Need to change before she comes out.

Ow! I hit myself. With what though? My finger? Wait a minute! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? Something gold caught my eye. It's a LINKING BOND! I'm screwed.

When did I get so irresponsible? What should I say to my mother? Why did I get into this mess? How do I get out of this situation?

I heard her say something, ask me something. I absently held up the hand which had the shiny gold band. She didn't get what I wanted to say. "Mehrid" God I sound pathetic. I can do it. Once more. "Married" Aha! I think it was sort of clear what I wanted to say.

I saw her confirm the crisis. She looked at me, her eyes burning with the question, "Were we actually stupid enough to link? With each other?" I nodded. I felt like throwing up, but I knew I needed to comfort her in _some_ way.

She was probably shocked like I had been. She sat down on the bed and I knelt down in front of her. After a while she looked up and by then, I was quite worried about her. Not her, the whole situation. Definitely not her. I tried to think of something to say. I asked G-Ginny if she was alright. It just didn't seem fit to call her insulting names right now.

And then I did something massively thick. I called her a blood traitor. _Way to go, idiot! _I felt ashamed of myself the second the words tumbled out of my mouth. I started to apologize profusely but she stood up and I stumbled backwards. I deserved that. I stood up and tried to express regret once more. Before I could utter a word, I felt her hand tingle painfully against my cheek. I wobbled backwards unsophisticatedly.

When I regained my balance (and the feeling in my cheek _and_ my vision) I looked up to protest then apologize but she was nowhere in sight. I heard the bathroom door slam and I recoiled a little. Instead on knocking on her door, I let her be. I leaned against the door then after a minute slid down and sat there, waiting for her to give me a chance to explain.

* * *

Reviews please :*

Thank you!


	3. Fighting and Marital Dpt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters!

* * *

GINNY'S POV

I unlocked the door and pushed it so as to open it but it stayed put. I tried again, but pushed it harder this time. The door opened and I found Malfoy sprawled in front of the door. "Were you…?" He rubbed the back of his neck, quite un-Malfoy like," Yeah. I wanted to apologize, but you needed your space…I was waiting for you to come out." I nodded curtly. "Well, here's your chance. Apologize." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stood there, while tapping my foot. Malfoy shook with anger [how dare she treat him like that!] He closed his eyes and counted down, calming himself in the process.

"I should not have said what I said. It's a habit. Won't happen again." I narrowed my eyes," I didn't hear a sorry in there." Malfoy had had enough I guess. "I'm not going to let you order me around like that Weaslette. So shut your mouth and be thankful that I am tolerating you. I was acting kindly but you took me for granted. I have not changed that much, Weasley." He had been ticking since I slapped him, and it looks like he finally burst.

"FINE! Anyways whose fault is it that we are in this mess? Nobody in their right mind would have linked us while we were that drunk. Surely you would have used your name to get your work done!" I was no less when it came to shouting and even hexing. Malfoy had been at the end of my bat bogey hex once, and I'm pretty sure he did not wish to experience it again.

"Well, then let's just go to the Ministry to get it undone, because I do not wish to endure you much longer." "Okay, let's go." "Let's go." Malfoy grabbed my arm roughly and apparated us both to an alley in muggle London. "Ow!" Malfoy merely shrugged and walked on. I caught up with him. "Do you know how to get in?" he asked brusquely. I tipped my chin up and walked forward. He grunted but followed, having no other choice. I smirked and walked to the telephone booth briskly. He grumbled and increased his pace.

I stepped into the booth and motioned for him to follow. I quickly dialed 68448 and I heard the familiar voice asking us our cause to visit. I hesitated; my brother _and_ my ex worked here. I took a deep breath. Seems like Malfoy had grown tired of waiting and answered for me," We're here to get our magic link broken." Two badges with 'Un-Linking purposes' rolled out and we out them on. I gulped when the booth slid downwards, into the earth.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I had the right to scream at her. She was treating me like a pet, or even worse, her slave.

No, I did not at all feel guilty when I hurt her while apparating. She said 'ow' and that's all. Nothing to feel bad about. I am not feeling bad.

Why isn't she answering the question? Well, if she wants to waste time, not my problem. "We're here to get our magic link broken." I finished saying and side-glanced at her. She looked horror-stricken; she gulped audibly and calmed down a bit.

The booth opened in a bright area filled with Ministry workers. We stepped out and made our way to the marital office. We walked hurriedly, desperate to not let anyone recognize us; separately or together.

"No. 19" I finally heard the secretary shout out. I sighed thankfully and stood up. I walked up to the office door and waited for Weasley to join me. I knocked and stepped inside with Weasley following close behind.

"Welcome to 'Marital Dpt.' how can I help you today?" The worker looked up and smiled but it quickly faded on seeing the odd couple. "Healer Malfoy. Good to see you." I nodded and shook his extended hand. "And Ms. Weasley, pleasure. I saw the last game of the season. I must say, that I am a fan of yours." Ginny smiled at that. "Thank you very much, Mr…" "Goodson" "Mr Goodson." Ginny smiled again.

Enough with the formalities already. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, hmm. How may I be of assistance to you?" he asked again. I pointed to my badge and he almost started laughing. I raised an eyebrow and he controlled himself. "We are here to unlink our magic and annul this marriage." Ginny spoke slowly, as if giving him time to process.

The worker blinked several times then it was like a switch turned on inside of him. "Well, have a seat Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Draco and Ginny scrunched their noses at being called that. They sat down and paused for him to continue. "There are some forms you will have to fill. And are you sure you have also been linked, not just regular marriage?" Ginny nodded and I spoke," Pretty sure." "Well, then you have to fill these forms to, for a hearing. You will be given the time and date with the venue today itself. We can owl it to your home or you can wait here for an hour and you can collect it yourself."

"W-we would like it to be owl-ed to us at this address," I handed him a slip with my address on it and stood up. "We will return the other forms with the owl." "Thank you, Mr. Goodson." "Yes, yes. It's my duty. NEXT!" We scrambled outside and I sighed and I heard a 'phew' from Ginny.

"Shall we go to my- to our house?" I asked and she nodded. Well, off we go!

* * *

REVIEW please :D


	4. Malfoy lair

DISCLAIMER: HP isnt mine *sigh*

* * *

DRACO'S POV

We apparated in an alley close to my apartment. Yes, _apartment_. After the shock of the war had faded, I refused to forgive my parents; my father especially. He couldn't care less and would have kicked me out of the manor, but my mother shed some tears and convinced him to let me get my share of the inheritance then. Well, I won't brag how much it was, but you can say that I'm a pretty rich man, and will stay so for the rest of my life.

She left my arm as soon as we stabled ourselves. She started walking towards the opening of the alley and I cleared my throat. "What?" She turned around to look at me, quite irritated. I controlled my laughter and pointed towards the other side; the wall was kind of like the wall of the 9 ¾ platform. She huffed, and I did nothing to hide my smirk.

I stepped inside the wall. I heard a wail and smiled to myself. "Ahh, yes! I forgot about the wards. Guess you can stay out there." I chuckled. She tried to get inside again; I could feel the interruption on my wards. "Draco Malfoy, you better let me in here. OR ELSE!" Or else…well, that was never good was it? I guess I _had _to let her in. I flicked my wand and felt the wards being let down. I redid the settings, so as to let her in, then put the wards up again. "Come in, wifey!" I tittered at my own joke and then at her expression of disgust when she came in.

I stepped aside and let her be surprised at my untidy apartment. I, Draco Malfoy, had an untidy apartment and I lived a chaotic life. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she picked up my dress robes to make space for her to sit. I went in the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. I took out some muggle cereal to eat and conjured up a bowl. I poured some of milk into it too and sat down at the counter. I pushed aside some Potion books and some dirty dishes and kept down my bowl. I grabbed a spoon I had conjured and began to eat.

"Oo wah 'ome?" I said, quite un-Malfoy like. Ginny had lived long enough with the Weasel to know I what I was asking. "Polite of you to ask, Malfoy. No, I don't want any cereal." "Suit yourself," I shrugged and then turned back to the counter. I heard her shuffle some stuff around.

I felt her presence behind me and I turned with a sour expression on my face. "What?" She tipped her head up," Nothing, I just…Where's the bathroom?" He grinned and pointed towards a door. "Go inside, and the only other door in the room is the bathroom." She nodded and spun around in the direction of the room. I continued eating till I heard some noise from my room. I jumped out of my seat and hurried. I prayed to god there was nothing wrong with Ginny. I mean, I hope she didn't mess up my room. Ugh.

GINNY'S POV

I couldn't believe that I was currently seated in a Malfoy's home. It was messy and I felt sick at the sight of it. Okay, it wasn't as if the Burrow was neat all the time, but it felt like home and the familiarity of it made me not mind the mess. I found some muggle magazine lying around and flipped through it.

After hearing I crunch for I don't know how long, I got up and went to him. I came up behind him and he turned," What?" His face was mean looking and his voice full of venom. I felt anger boil up inside me, but the urge to use the bathroom overtook it. I still didn't ignore my hurt pride and tipped my head up. "Nothing, I just…" I started but came up with no good excuse, and also, I really needed to pee. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked, giving up and let my shoulders sag. He irritated me furthermore by grinning like an infuriating (and no ways cute) idiot.

I followed his directions and stepped inside the room. "The room" turned out to be his room. It had a grand bed in the middle of the room with green sheets and silver hangings. Too obvious. I snickered and made my way to the bathroom.

I came outside and stumbled on something. I flailed my hands, tried to grasp onto something, anything. It seemed like I caught the sheets. Great! I fell hard and my ankle twisted badly. I 'oof'ed as the sheets also came in a heap over me. I groaned and then I heard the door open and shut hurriedly. I opened my eyes and looked into the worried silver orbs of Draco. I smiled a little then a shocked expression came over my face._ Did I just smile at Draco? And did I just call him Draco?_

I felt myself being hoisted up. I leaned on him as he put his arm around my waist and the other holding my arm across his neck. He put me down on his bed and sat down beside me. "What happened?" I realized I had closed my eyes in pain again. I pointed down to my foot. He brought my leg up and placed it on his lap. He tried turning it. He turned it to the right and I cried out in pain. "Sorry," he mumbled. I think he didn't mean to say that as he looked shocked and never met my eye.

He took out his wand and mumbled a spell. My foot felt numb for a while. I saw some charts projected in the air. _Was Malfoy a Healer? Was he training to be one?_ "Ahh, broken foot." He said under his breath. "Huh?" I didn't hear him clearly at first, but as soon as I asked, I realized what he had said. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's. I'm not experienced enough to handle this case. I'm going to floo call them to let them know we're on our way." Before I had a chance to say anything, he had his head down the fire. "St. Mungo's. Yes, Trainee Malfoy here. I need to reserve a bed in the Minor Injury ward. Make sure to get the room cleaned and make it spic and span. I need the biggest and the most private room you can get. Put it under my name. Thank you."

* * *

Reviews please! I will reply to your review ASAP! Criticism is welcome ^_^


	5. Breaking bones

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP. Only JKR does...

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I flinched a little, which she didn't see, when she protested in pain. Before I could help it, a small "sorry" slipped out from my mouth. I was grateful for the fact that my blush didn't show that easily. I avoided looking at her in general and focused on her ankle and foot.

I said the spell which caused the result charts to pop up. I saw her look at them, then me with _questions?_ in her eyes. Broken ankle. Easy for me as eating was for the Weasel. I looked at her, the healing spell on my lips. She looked worried, but trusting me to help her.

I got scared seeing this feeling of trust in her eyes and chickened out. I did not trust myself with her. I needed to get her to the hospital safely. I floo called them to make the arrangement and stood up, while brushing a little powder off my pants. I walked towards her and she seemed a little cross.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I can pay on my own." I looked at her challengingly. "What? I can…if I was staying in the General ward." I nodded and I knew I had won the argument.

I strode towards her confidently and picked her up bridal style. She gasped and then struggled a little. "Malfoy! Put me down!" "Why don't you get down yourself?" I smirked. She tried twisting her body out of my grip but instead she moaned in pain; her ankle _was not_ cooperating. I flinched internally at the sound.

"Ugh, fine!" She tried not to let her whole weight go and looped her arms across my neck. _This should not feel good. Or cozy. _I held her close and could almost smell her. She smelled like all things red. Cherries for one. And autumn. _How the bloody hell could someone smell like autumn?_

I reached the living room, not sure how to reach the hospital. I let her down on the messy couch carefully. I took a random parchment lying and wrote frantically on it. My brown owl, Shawn, came and perched on my arm. I gave the tiny scroll to him and sent him off. "What are you doing, Mafloy?" I turned around and saw her standing up, wobbly-ish-ly. "Sit down, you're gonna hurt yourself more," I walked towards her. "Don't tell me what to do!" she started towards me stubbornly.

I moved quick and hugged her, surprising her. I smiled to myself and then tumbled onto the couch. I heard her whimper slightly and got off immediately. "Now stay there. I don't want to hug you again, Weasley." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he chuckled at her antics.

Shawn came back with a key in its beak. "Thanks. Here," I handed him his favorite owl treats and walked towards Ginny again. "Now, do you want to walk down or should I carry you?" I hid the humor in my voice well, I think.

GINNY'S POV

I was shocked when he came hurriedly and _hugged_ me! We stumbled backwards and I tried hard not to wrap my arms around him too. _This is Draco Malfoy! Do not hug him! _We fell on the couch and our faces were too close for comfort. I instinctively leaned a bit forward but then his leg hit mine and I cried out in pain. Well this was getting annoying.

Thank god, he didn't notice the leaning towards him thing. He stood up and ordered me to stay there. As if! I stuck out my tongue but stayed. His owl came back, whom he called Shawn, and with him were some keys dangling off his beak. Malfoy took the keys and came towards me again.

As he asked me, "Now, do you want to walk down or should I carry you?" I cursed him silently. He knew I had no option and would hurt myself even more, thus needing his help even more. _UGH!? Curse you Draco Malfoy! _

"I am fine, thanks." I tried bluffing, and he took it. Well, I'm screwed. How am I supposed to get up now? "Come on, then. We haven't got all day," he smirked. "Shove off, Malfoy." I took hold of the couch's armrest and staggered into a standing position. I smiled triumphantly, but it was too soon. I took one step and hobbled badly. He stepped towards me and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave a disapproving look. "Well help me, will you?" I finally said. He grinned.

We reached into the alley again and he walked towards the open area. There stood a deep blue convertible car ready for them to use. I knew a lot about muggle stuff since dad was passionate about muggles and Hermione and Harry had both lived as muggles. "Wow" I exhaled as he put me down gingerly near the passenger side door. "I know," he said haughtily. I rolled my eyes. Some things never change, do they?

"Well, get it. Or do I need to get you in?" Draco asked me. I wasn't quite sure so I tested out my foot my opening the door and trying to get in. "Ahh," I almost screamed. The pain was beginning to worsen. Draco curtly nodded and picked me up only to put me down gently in the car. He closed the door and circled around the car and sat down in the driver's seat himself. He started the car and we started approaching St. Mungo's.

It'll be fun to see Malfoy in his 'healer' zone, all professional.

* * *

REVIEWS are appreciated! :D :*


	6. Flirting in St Mungo's

DISCLAIMER: See the other chapters :D

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I drove the car (?) as fast as I could to the hospital. We reached there after about half an hour of cheesy love songs that Ginny played on the radio (?). Sorry, I was never very good with muggle terms.

I got out and proceeded towards the passenger side door. The door was open but I could still see Ginny trying to get out. "Aha! Worry not, I, Draco Malfoy, the amazing and fantastic beast of sexy, is here to save the ginger lady." I smirked as she scoffed. I offered my hand, but she wobbled so I sighed and picked her up from her seat. "The things I do for you, wifey," I winked and laughed. She grumbled.

We entered and were surrounded by the blinding white lights and the smell of healing potions. I was used to this; I came here six times a week for my training. Ginny, apparently, was not used to it, and not even ready. Her eyes zipped shut and she crinkled her nose too. I smirked.

I let her down carefully in one of the wheelchairs and walked towards the elevator. She used the joystick on the wheelchair to follow me. I pressed the top floor button and we zoomed upwards. The elevator opened with the usual," Get well soon. We hope to never see you again." That saying, though for the patient's own good, had always made me chuckle. And so I did.

I walked straight to the counter in the centre and tapped the countertop. "Hello, how may I be of help today?" came the sweet voice I adored. "Well, you see, Samantha, I got my heart broken. And _you_ are the only one with the cure," I sighed dramatically. "Trainee Malfoy! I got the message that you were coming." "And what did you prepare for my welcome, dare I ask?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively and smiled at her cheekily. She chuckled. "I assure you, I was least bothered." I pouted and was about to declare my undying love for her when someone cleared their throat.

_Bloody hell! I forgot about Weasley. _

"Well, I will respond to that later, first, my reason to come. You see this particular red head here? Well she twisted and broke her ankle." "Nothing you couldn't have handled, Malfoy. Why did you bring her here?" I gulped. I did not know how to answer that. Every patient, whatsoever the problem, I insisted on solving it myself; not that I got what I wanted. Her…she was the easiest case anyone could ask for. Why did I not heal her myself?

I let all my confused emotions flash through my eyes but recovered after a second. "Well, how would I have gotten to meet you today, Sam?" Sam smiled and I knew she would let it pass. I was grateful to that frickin' cute brunette.

"Well, we reserved you Room 1038. You know the one. The one you usually take a nap in." Ahh, so people had seen me there. Well, it was the best room and was rarely occupied as it was quite pricey and posh. I grinned at her sheepishly. "Well, what are you waiting for, Dr. Ashton to come and give you your duties?" I shuddered. Dr. Ashton was their head and he was terrifying! "You know where the room is, take her there." I mock-saluted her and turned around.

I wheeled Weasley (oh for god's sake, decide already. Weasley or Ginny?) in the room and helped her get in the bed. "Who was she?" the first question she asks me. "She's the head nurse here. She's also responsible for all of us interns if Dr. Ashton- our head- is on leave."

Ginny nodded. "Do you like here?" she was not at all smiling and I gave her a serious answer too. "Nah, we dated once or twice-"I was cut off when she asked," Once? Or twice? Make it clear Malfoy." "Fine, twice. We went out, had a good time, but she is like a hot friend to me." I smirked which irritated her I guess.

"Why didn't you fix me up yourself?" Oops, busted. "Uh, I, um- I didn't have the correct material for the procedure." "Uh huh," she nodded, but I was sure she didn't believe me. "Well, then go on. Do your thing, heal me." "Yup, I'll get on with that." I crossed the room and opened up a cupboard. I took out the writing pad which was in there and wrote some medicines and potions on it. I kept it back inside, closed the cupboard and opened it again, only to find all the written material there.

"This will be a little painful. But I can distract you," as soon as I said she made a gagging sound. I looked at her quizzically until it finally hit. "Geez! Weasley, not in that sense. There is a potion that you can take." I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh," a blush tinged her cheeks as she nodded. I crossed the room and handed her one baby pink potion and one deep emerald pill. She swallowed the pill with the potion. "Now what?" "Now we wait."

"What for wha…" she didn't complete her sentence as she dozed off. I smiled. She actually didn't look half bad asleep. Now to get to work.

GINNY'S POV

I felt a little sleepy the instant I downed the potion. My feel felt numb and I thought that must be the pill working.

"Now what?"I asked, starting to get a little worried and antsy "Now we wait." He replied calmly.

"What for wha…" and then the world turned black as my eyelids closed down on my eyeballs and I had no control over myself. 'Oh, you better watch out Malfoy, I'm going to get you for this…' the last thought before I lost myself in swirly patterns beneath my eyelids and a tingling feeling in my foot. I was pretty sure that my hand felt warm.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE ^_^


	7. Accusations

DISCLAIMER: See other chapters :P

* * *

GINNY'S POV

I wake up after what feels like an eternity. I open my eyes and see Malfoy in a white coat with a name tag that said "Trainee". "What did you give me?" was the first thing I said. I said it accusingly so he knew I was mad. He shrugged. "It was the distraction for the process," his back still faced me. I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me. "Oh, okay"

"How much time till I can go back?" "Not much. Your next of kin need to fill out a few forms and you can go." I gulped. If mom knew about this, she would want to know the whole story. I shuddered inwardly. "Can't you fill those out? After all, you're family now," he finally turned towards me. His face was unreadable and I didn't ask.

"I guess I can. But I don't really know everything about you that the form asks." I nodded, thinking over it. "Can I tell you? I mean I can help in filling the forms." He nodded curtly and did a spell. It showed the charts again in front of my eyes. "Everything is okay, Healer Wright will be pleased to know." "Wright? Didn't you…?" I didn't know what the process involved, but I was sure he got what I meant to say by my exaggerating hand gestures.

He shook his head. "I was…observing." I smiled. By the way he said it the warmth in my hand was due to him holding it. He raised his eyebrow when I smiled. My face became blank again and I brushed it off by shaking my head.

"Okay, let's fill out those bring forms. Now would be the time," I angled my head towards the door and he went out to fetch them. He returned with a huge bundle of papers and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "_Only this much?_ Are you kidding me Malfoy? This will take hours!" I DID not whine. He chuckled and shook his head. "You need to fill only two of them, the rest are for the hospital…paperwork, you know." I nodded.

"Okay, let's begin. Name. That will be Ginevra Molly Weasley. Date of birth. Hm…let's see…August 1981, right?" I nodded. "The 11th." I couldn't believe he knew all this about me. Hmm, this was my chance to see just how much he knew. He could almost fill out the form by himself; he just needed me for the intricate details. I was surprised. Pleasantly, or not, I had yet to decide.

"There, that didn't take very long did it?" he smirked as the set the papers in order and got up. Before I could stop myself, the question came tumbling from my mouth," How do you know so much about me Malfoy?" He stopped in his tracks and stared at me looking horror-stricken. He didn't reply, but in a heartbeat I made him shut his mouth and storm away from the room," You like stalking me, do you? I bet that's why you tricked me into linking with you. You got me drunk and took advantage of it!"

I wasn't really mad at him for knowing that stuff about me; it was kind of sweet, but nonetheless creepy. Ever since I got to know about the Link, I was like a ticking grenade, and I guess I finally blew, taking him down with me. I threw my head in my hands as soon as I heard the door slam and some cursing outside.

I felt horrible and laid my head on the fluffy pillow. I couldn't help imagine that all this luxury was because of Malfoy and I just pissed him off with totally false accusations. I was thinking about how to fix it when my eyelids closed and I passed out cold.

DRACO'S POV

I can't believe she accused me like that. I agreed to the annulment of the Link, then why the hell does she think that I want to be with her? Filthy blood traitor! That's what I get for treating her properly? Well, now she can be back on my bad side and it will be the worst she has seen of me.

I filled out the official forms and handed it to Samantha. He was full of anger right now and that was the only reason he thought of why he did what he did next. He leaned forward and kissed Sam's cheek. "Would you like to go out with me, today at 7:00?" I merely breathed in her ear. She was smiling and nodded. "I- I would love to." I smiled and walked away.

I opened the door and spat out," You're good to go. Let's get home before the Ministry owl comes to pick up the forms." She woke up with a start, nodded and tried standing up. The wound was still a little fresh and it must have stung to walk on it. Most patients are given bed rest for the night and muggle crutches for some time. Well, if she was expecting my help she was wrong.

She half limped to the car and sat down and sighed with relief. I felt bad for treating her like that in her condition, but she brought this upon herself. He was going to be the worst husband ever. At least till they got the Link removed.

* * *

Well, how was it? Am i stretching it too long?


	8. The Weasley household (1)

**A/N: This chapter is in two parts.**

* * *

DRACO'S POV

We reached a little before 5 and we were both starving. I saw Shawn and another brown owl perched on the window sill. Shawn could get in through the wards but probably kept the other owl company. I handed both some treats and Shawn flew in. the other owl hooted and I took the letters and what was presumably the hearing details.

I dashed to the kitchen and fetched the forms we had yet to fill. I started writing as fast as I could. I had almost forgotten about Weasley but was rudely reminded," You really do have a doctor's writing," she scoffed. She was leaning on the counter and peering at the forms. "Do you want to try," I handed the quill to her with malice.

She took it and started scribbling with just as bad handwriting. I sneered at her but she ignored me. _How dare she? Weasleys, you gotta hate 'em! _I opened the official letters that the owl had brought. The hearing was day after tomorrow at the Ministry. I suppose we could catch something to eat in the morning and arrive on time.

Weasley came and stood beside me. She thrust the quill in my hand," Sign here." I kept the papers down and signed neatly. I rolled them up and tied them to the owl's leg. He hooted and flew away. She went back to the kitchen and started browsing through the shelves and drawers. I cleared my throat. "I you have done inspecting my kitchen, I want to go and eat. Are you coming, or staying?" She huffed but came and stood beside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as if I was going to answer that. "You'll see when we get there. I took her arm and side-apparated with her. She protested when we reached the destination, but the view of _her _front garden shut her up. I smirked, _at least now I know the trick to get her to remain quiet_. She said something unintelligent. _Even if it was for a second. _

I rolled my eyes and dragged her to the front door. She was paralyzed, by fear, probably. I stopped in front of the entrance door of the Weasley's and waited for her to knock. She raised her hand but lost nerve and her hand fell limply to her side. I smirked condescendingly as I knocked loudly.

"Who is it who can't even wait for a minute?" a voice, Mrs. Weasley's, huffed. I stepped back and hid myself from the view a bit. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley screamed in delight," Ah, Ginny! You came back early from your trip. How nice to see you darling, come on in." Mother Weasley engulfed Ginny in a bear hug and then finally noticed me. _Finally! _

I smiled brightly, and it was creeping me out how good an actor I was, and waved my fingers at her as I waved merrily. She stood there, waiting for the bizarre illusion to melt away…as if. "Can I come too? It's getting dark outside, and I'm starving…mum." This seemed to snap her out of her reverie and she looked at Ginny dreadfully. Ginny looked pale and she shot me a look when "Mum" wasn't looking.

"Uh, Ginny dear, I see you have a guest. Um, come in dear." She had obviously recognized me. "Gin, didn't you tell your family about me? About us? Mum seems quite surprised." Only Ginny heard the sarcasm dripping from the word "mum". Mrs. Weasley shook her head politely," I'm afraid not." I strode forward and placed my hand on the small of her back. She whisper-groaned so only I could hear her. I transformed by smirk into a smile directed towards her startled mother.

"I'm sure we all would like to hear about you two. Come in dears." I stepped inside the cozy home all the while my hand was placed on her back. I felt Ginny's weight on me fall for a second; the whole family, including Harry and Hermione, was sitting in the kitchen. "Hello, all." I made my presence known and several forks dropped. I tried hard not to chuckle at my Slytherin-ness. _This was going to be one hell of an evening. _

* * *

_The next part will be up soon too :D_


End file.
